


Internal Discourse Resolution

by Ammendi



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Mostly Annie/Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammendi/pseuds/Ammendi
Summary: Annie is annoyed with Jeff. (Warning: explicit)
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Internal Discourse Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing pretty much anything, so thought I'd give it a go. There's some awesome writers on here and I've read a bunch of them, not expecting this to be anywhere near that level but wanted to give it a shot, especially with something simple story-wise.

After she stormed off in the early afternoon, Jeff hadn't been overly concerned about finding her. It may have been the last day of semester, but he'd never expect the studious Annie Edison to miss a class, no matter how pointless. So he decided to wait her out and after convincing Abed to give him her timetable, he headed over to her class just in time for it to start at 4:30pm.

After poking his head in to confirm she wasn't there, he sat outside waiting. It was odd that she wasn't early, usually sat at the front of the class reading for 15 minutes before the rest of the class showed up, but not exactly unheard of. However after forty-five minutes passed with no sign, he became restless. He double checked she hadn't somehow sneaked passed him as he entered the class.

"Bad luck Winger... your little side piece didn't show up today"

"Shut up Leonard, your food reviews are pointless. If the frozen pizza is burnt, it's because you burnt it!" He retorted before storming out of the class.

He knew it was pointless, but decided to wander the campus in the hopes she was hiding away somewhere, but as expected it was to no avail. Instead he drove back to his apartment, locked his car and headed straight to his local park in the hopes that exercise would help clear his mind.

Unfortunately it had the opposite effect, now ruminating on their fight. He knew he could have handled it better, treating her like a child was bound to upset her, even if it did allow him to distance himself. Trying once again to call her, he was met with her voicemail.

"Annie, come on, just call me back will you. It's like the forth time I've left a message. At least respond to my texts..."

Stopping to stare at his phone for a moment, he sighed. Clearly walking through the damn park wasn't going to do the trick, he opted for a more preferable solution for relaxation.

"Scotch, neat" he requested to the bartender.

Once again he'd ended up at the Vatican, there were plenty of other bars of course but he had become quite comfortable here from the months of late. He was glad that Britta wasn't working tonight, as she'd definitely have more than a few probing questions at his sombre mood.

Tuning out the bustle of the unexpectedly busy bar, he kept his eyes down towards his drink.

"Hey, bad day? Let me buy you a drink." He heard a female voice say in a light tone to his right.

"No thanks." he replied, not looking up.

"Come on, I think you need it after a tough day" she responded with a sultry tone.

He turned his head towards her, his expression remaining neutral.  
She was a tall woman, presumably in her early thirties, who wore a tight navy-blue dress which left little to the imagination. Her strawberry-blonde hair flowing gently over her shoulders as she clutched a small red handbag.

"What do you say?" She asked again with a small smile.

"Not interested." He rebuffed.

"Ugh fine, you're missing out." She rebuked as she turned away.

"Not on much." he mumbled out of her earshot, returning to enjoy silence once more.

As he sipped, now on his third drink, his phone finally buzzed. He rushed to check it, letting out a sharp sigh as he read the sender id.

[TROY, 19:22] _Hey Jeff, you seen Annie? She's not home yet?_

He'd assumed she'd just skipped her class and gone straight home, and not wanting to ambush her, he had decided to keep his distance. If she didn’t go home where the hell is she?

A small smile formed on his lips as a memory came to him, he then typed out a response.

[JEFF, 19:25] _Not seen her._  
[JEFF, 19:25] _Got a feeling I know where she is tho._  
[JEFF, 19:26] _Will let u know._

He called a cab and finished off the rest of his drink before heading outside.

* * *

Annie sat in the study room; mind focused on the laptop before her. She may have only been given the assignment today, and it may have not been due for over a month, but she'd thought it imperative that she at least get her essay planned out by the end of the day. The study group however was becoming a growing distraction, their conversation becoming louder.

"... oh you know me, always one to please." she heard Jeff jest as she tuned in to the conversation.

"Jeff!" she reprimanded, "Can you guys actually study, I can't focus with you lot babbling on"

"Hey that was like the first thing I've said. And study for what exactly? Our final test was last week!" Jeff retorted.

"I'm getting a head start on the essay for next semester."

"Oh come on Annie, we won't see each other for a few weeks after this. You can do that later" Troy interjected.

"Ugh fine, but of course we will! I know it’s not what you mean, but i’ll see you Monday remember, you said you'd take me to the dentist."

"Oh right uhhh, yeh I can't do that anymore" he replied awkwardly.

"Oh... why?"

"Uhhhh... plans"

"Plans?"

"Yeh plans, personal plans!"

Letting it go, she looked around at the others, "Alright fine... can anyone else take me. I can't drive myself after the anesthetic."

The group avoided her gaze in the hopes she wouldn't ask any of them directly. Jeff was back on his phone.

"Jeff?" She looked at him pleadingly shooting her Disney eyes his way.

Making the mistake of meeting her eye contact, "Ugh fine, but you've gotta stop using those eyes on me. Disappointing you is like strangling a kitten."

Britta turned with a pointed look towards Jeff, "Since when did you do nice things for a friend. You wouldn't even help me take my cat to the vet for me last week!"

"That's because your cats are the worst. Or at least a close second to you." Jeff retorted with a sly grin.

"Are you sure it isn't just because..." indicating Annie with less than subtle head nods and eye movements.

“No” shooting her a deadpan stare.

“Oh I don’t know Jeff, I see the looks” Britta said teasingly with an attempted wink, somehow looking more like a blink. Annie looked up at her insinuation, blushing slightly.

"Can it Britta, don't you lot have a class to go to."

With a sceptical tone, "Yeh... surprised you actually remembered... fine, leave you two to it" standing up, once again with an odd wink in his direction. Jeff shot her a warning look in return.

Troy, Abed and Shirley shortly followed, also announcing they had class. Leaving just Jeff and Annie in the room.

"Think that psych major is going to her head more than usual" Jeff joked.

Annie responded with a slight chuckle, "No arguments here, she already thinks that she'd a full-blown psychologist... But It's not like she's completely off this time.". She shot Jeff an expectant look.

"What are you talking about Annie?"

"Oh come on Jeff, it's not like we've been subtle."

"Think you might be reading into things; I know we've had that project together but you know we're just friends"

"Just friends... you almost kissed me just last week! And probably would have done if Britta didn't walk in."

Jeff shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “Look, that was a mistake... and nothing even happened!”

Now an annoyance her voice, “Ptff right.... and you know it’s been more than just that.”

"We're good friends, sure. But if you're seeing things that aren't there then that's on you."

“Uhhh, duhhh, Annie is just a friend” she retorted sarcastically, “that’s you, that’s how you sound.”

Ignoring the imitation, “Look, working on that project with you was kinda fun, as far as work can be anyway... but if you thought there was something more then I’m sorry but there isn’t”

“Jeff! Why’d....”

Jeff cut her off and with feigned exasperation, “How many times do we have to do this?”

With her annoyance turning quickly to anger, her face reddened. Now raising her voice, “Oh sure! Little naive Annie is clearly just imagining things, so you don't stare at me when you think I'm not looking... and you don't smile every time I see you, and...”

Jeff taken aback, in a soft tone “Annie... you know this can’t...”

It was her turn to cut him off, almost shouting at this point, “Save it Jeff, just...”

She turned and ran out of the room, her face a mix between sadness and rage, her eyes wide and damp. She headed though the building, ensuring he hadn't followed, then stepped out a side entrance and on towards the parking lot.

Needing to get away, not really caring where at this point, she headed over to her car and got in, slamming the door with a loud thud.

Her phoned buzzed as she turned the ignition, Jeff was calling and with no patience for whatever bullshit he had to say, she turned off her phone and threw it into the back seat.

A short while later, without really thinking, she’d found herself pulling into the small parking structure behind the public library. As a child, right up until her addiction actually, she’d spent many evenings tucked away in some book or working away on a paper, anything to give her respite from overbearing parents. The library became a safe haven to her, although thankfully not really needing it since enrolling at Greendale, she still felt more at home here then she ever did with her mother.

Exiting the car, she walked around to the front of the building while shielding her eyes from the low setting sun. Stopping briefly to admire the rich red colour in the sky before heading through the entrance.

She sat in a secluded section to be alone, not that it was particularly busy at this time anyway, reading one of her favourite novels for the god-knows-how-many time. The familiarity allowing her to lose herself in the story and distance herself from reality.

"Ahem..". The noise came from behind, jolting her mind back to the real world.

She looked around in a slight daze and spotted the rather unhappy librarian staring pointedly at her

"The library is closed miss, could you please leave" she chided abruptly.

Annie looked at her with a puzzled expression before checking the time. She could have sworn only 30 minutes or so had passed, not two hours.

8:24pm

“Oh.. ummm, sorry.” she muttered, looking down.

As she stood and shot the lady an apologetic look before taking the book back to the shelf and heading to the exit. The librarian followed to escort her.

It had long gone dark by the time she exited, once again apologising for losing track of time. As she walked into the cold air, a shiver ran down her back as she hugged he arms for warmth, silently cursing herself for not dressing more appropriately for the cold Colorado winter.

Jeff handed the driver the fee with a more than generous tip, _Of course I'd only have a twenty on me_. and stepped out on to the sidewalk.

Taking a sweeping look over his dimly lit surroundings, he could see no sign of her. Not to be discouraged however, he continued on towards the building. He was sure she'd be her, clearly remembering that she'd talked about it some time ago.

Now at the building's entrance, he could make out a figure stood a short way past the door, the foyer was lit but with dim light. He tried the door but found it locked, he shook it forcefully in frustration.

A figure approached as he stood there, it was a small man dressed in a security outfit, it almost looked like Chang. He shouted through the door towards him, which resulted in heavy muffling "Back off buddy, we're closed".

He banged on this glass once more toward the guard and turned away, hearing a few more muffled shouts behind him. Finding a rusted bench nearby, he sat with his head in hands covering his defeated expression. _You’re a fucking idiot Jeff_.

Sitting there for 20 minutes, shivering in the cold Colorado air, he finally sat up and called a cab. Thankfully arriving only a few minutes later.

He'd gone straight back to his apartment, slamming the door behind him and kicking off his shoes before heading to the kitchen to pour a more than generous measure of Macallan out. Taking both the bottle and glass with him, he dropped down on the couch.

Today had been exhausting, before long he had began to drift off. Barely a couple of sips taken out of his tumbler.

 _thud_ _thud_

Jeff awoke abruptly in a daze, no idea how long he'd been asleep for.

The loud thuds repeated once more, he meandered over toward the door.

He muttered to himself "I swear to go Craig, I don't have the patience for this today"

"What do y..." His speech halted as he opened the door, seeing Annie before him. "Annie? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

Annie didn't say a word, she stood looking up at him, a timid expression on her face. He was more ready for anger, but this took him off guard.

"Where the hell have you been all day?"

Again ignoring his question, she stood motionless.

"At least come in" he sighed, motioning for her to enter and followed to the couch.

As she sat down, hands in lap and avoiding his gaze, she finally spoke up, her voice small, "How did you know I'd be there?"

"What do you mean, I was looking since you stormed out but.." he trailed off as the realisation dawned upon him. "So you were at the library? They were closed when I got there, I thought I'd missed you..."

"I saw you getting into a cab when I came out, how did you know?" Her voice now more assured.

"I knew I shouldn't have given up so easily." He berated himself and with a sigh "You told me you used to go there as a kid, when you wanted to get away from things".

Taken aback, "I can't believe you remembered that, I don't even remember ever telling you that."

Seizing his change to make things right, he looked down at her, meeting her gaze, "Look, I'm a jackass... I shouldn't have dismissed you earlier, you weren't just imagining things... obviously... but it's just not the right time for any of that." 

"Right time? When is the right time Jeff, you know how I feel about you, it's not like I've hidden it, and lets be honest, you've not exactly hidden your feelings either."

"I know. But I'm not the right person for you Annie, I'm stuck in this hell hole, you're meant for great things, you'll probably be off to New York or D.C. or something, I'll just hold you back." He said with a sadness in his voice.

"Oh come on, you of all people know that nothing could hold me back from the things I want."

“I know that but I...”

“If you really knew that then you wouldn’t act like that, you wouldn’t try to make my choice for me, you’d know that I am more than capable of figuring out what’s best for me!”

"It's not just that Annie, I'm told old for you, you..."

"You're like 10 years older than me, how is that old. You're running out of excuses Jeff... Just say you don't want me, you don't want this!" Raising her voice as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Annie I..." He trailed off again, for once unable to find the right words.

"Forget it Jeff. I knew it was a mistake to come here." 

Annie picked up her bag and stormed towards the door, her hand covering her face as she passed coldly by Jeff. She grabbed the door handle but was pulled back by her other wrist.

Jeff stood there, looking down into her eyes, a slight look of desperation on his face. He couldn't bare to let her leave like this, but he still didn't know what to say.

"Jeff what are you..."

He'd been fighting this too long, all the reasons for why this shouldn't happen fell away, he knew he wanted this and suddenly the idea didn't feel as selfish as it once had. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, staring down into her doe eyes, hesitation waning.

She tilted her head to meet his eyes, waiting, she wanted to let him make the first move, worrying she'd scare him off if she rushed into anything.

There we no words that would be right for this moment, his eyes flickered between her eyes and lips, a lustful expression on his face. Eyes now firmly staring at her lips, he lent slowly down to her, meeting them gently. Soft at first, tentative, as if he were to push it further he could break her. His lips soft an inviting, she felt all worry fall away as she pushed it further, wanting to taste more of him.

He pulled away, looking expectantly back toward her, still worried that he'd missed his chance, that she would slap him or storm out. But she didn't.

Annie raised to her toes as she pulled him back hungrily towards her, the first kiss had been light and pensive, the transfer dance had been rushed but passionate, this was something far more... the warmth from their closeness, the ruggedness of his taste infused with a hint of scotch, sweet and full. The feeling overpowered her, her legs feeling weak against him. He moved her back against the door and tilted his head, desperate to deepen the kiss, his left hand intertwined in her hair, his right firmly grasping her buttocks.

She moaned lightly against him, now using his tongue against her bottom lip demanding access. She parted them without hesitation, now breathing him in and grabbing fistfuls of his collar to pull him even closer to her, filling any air that was once between them. As he explored her mouth, she found the taste intoxicating, silencing almost all thought.

By the time she had become aware of her movements, her hands were already exploring under his shirt, brushing over his toned physique eliciting a deep moan. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, and could tell his was just as forceful, pausing briefly as they both smiled into each others lips.

A feeling of weightlessnes overtook her as Jeff lifted her against the door, her legs instinctively grappling his waist, glad that they now couldn't give out beneath her. He pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, a huge grin on both their faces. 

Pulling back slightly to look deeply into his soft blue eyes, with a breathless pant she asked "Bedroom?"

He nodded, his grin widening even further, as he carried her towards the bedroom and pushed the door open with his back then gently placing her down. Pausing to take the sight of her in lay across his bed, long hair spread out above her.

"Fuck Annie, you're beautiful." 

"Not so bad yourself" she smiled back up at him.

Returning from his daze, he climbed on top of her while being careful not to impose too much weight. His hands now brushing gently over the exposed skin of her arms before running through her soft auburn hair. His mouth traced her jawline and down her neck, smiling against her asking at every gasp and moan she yielded.

Not wanting to be totally useless as he pleasured her, she began tugging at the buttons down his shirt, making as far down as her short arms would reach. He let at a chuckle at her frustration as she tried to stretch to free the remaining few, and instead pulled of the shirt to discard it at the side of the bed. She returned the favour by pulling off her blouse and throwing to this side toward his shirt, now exposed in just a dark purple bra beneath him. Her hands insticively moved to cover herself before him.

Jeff gently moved her hands away with a soft smile, "You don't need to be embarrassed you know, your body is incredible".

A blush swept over her chest and face, reddening at his compliment. Alighting a short giggle as he bent down to kiss her naval and up towards her chest.

Wanting to take back some control, she rolled him over to straddle him, kissing along his chest and collarbone, her hands exploring his body on their own. She could feel his erection pressing against her body as she kissed her way down to his abs, her licks eliciting deep moans from him. The thought that she was able to excite Jeff winger like this was a huge turn-on, feeling more confident she began to kiss and suck around his nipple. Her hands attempting to unfasten his belt.

"Fuck" He moaned as she sucked briefly.

"Guess Britta was right, you do like nipple play" she giggled.

"Ignoring that, could we not talk about Britta right now."

She nodded with a smirk as she slipped his belt from it's final loop and dropped it to the floor, pulling over his jeans to follow it.

"I think you have a few too many clothes on" he smirked, flipping her back over to take back control.

He kissed her again passionately as he removed her skirt revealing small purple panties beneath, his hands began slowly making their way up her inner thigh, causing another soft moan against his lips.

Slowly making his way down her, he trailed his lips down her neck and collar bone, kissing and sucking at her soft pale skin. As he reached her breast, he toyed with her nipple through the soft cotton on her right as he payed attention to the left, licking the circumference of the areola. Placing his lips over her hard nipple, he sucked through the material, eliciting a louder moan than she expected, she quickly placed her hand over her mouth to muffle the noise.

His erection ached against her thigh, grinding lightly against her leg in an attempt to ease himself. Still wanting to give her a little more attention, he lifted her back and deftly unclasped her bra with one hand and returned his mouth to the now bare breast. She was taken aback slightly at the smoothness of his movements which lead to a reminder of his experience with women. She'd only really been with Vaughn, not really counting her embarrassing experience in high school, and felt woefully under-prepared for this.

Somehow noticing her unease, he moved back up to her face to place a light kiss on her lips, "Are you sure about this? We can slow things down if you want.”

She shook her head quickly, with a slight pant "Jeff, I want this... and there's no way I'm stopping now."

It was all the affirmation he needed, he moved to the bottom of the bed between her legs. He skirted his hand up her left thigh as he placed light kisses and lips up her right up to the hem of her underwear. He inched his tongue barely under its edge, and pressed his thumb lightly onto the growing wetness at her centre.

As he massaged her through the wet spot of her panties, he looked up to see her biting her lip in a less-than-effective attempt to muffle her gasps. Returning his attention, he placed a long kiss in place of his thumb, tasting her through the material and began sucking slightly as he pressed down with his lips.

"Jeff, please..." she moaned, barely able to speak louder than a whisper.

Smiling as he took her instructions, he removed the underwear and tucked it stealthily under his mattress. Her moans continued as he teased around the surrounding skin with his tongue.

He'd had his fun teasing her, now pushing his long finger slowly into her, chuckling as she gave out a high squeal.

She was tight against his finger as he began pulsing back and forth with caution, attempting to widen her slightly. As her moans began to alleviate, he added a second finger and increased his speed, his tongue now finding her clit causing her breathing to hitch. 

The intensity with in her built, a heat growing inside her, climbing higher and higher as his fingers curled within her. She felt his warm breath on her as he plunged deeper. She was definitely close.

Realising she was becoming undone, he introduced his third finger and pushed down harder with his tongue against her clit following an intense rhythmic pattern.

"Fuck.... Jeff.... Please.... I'm....." She moaned between panted breaths as he continued, keeping a steady but punishing pace, his other hand now gently pinching her nipple.

An intense wave of pleasure crashed over her as all tension vanished from her body, her legs wrapping tightly around Jeff involuntarily as they shook. She grabbed desperately at the bed sheets to hold on, as if she would fall away into nothingness if she released. He continued his movements, slowing gradually as he worked her through the orgasm.

As she relaxed her grip, he moved back up to her, propping himself via his elbows on each side.

"Sounded like you liked that" Jeff teased with a smug expression.

Still unable to find her words, she swatted as his chest and pulled him down to her. The tip of his nose, his lips, and his chin were wet with her, she could taste herself on he lips as she kissed him. An intense desire fell down on her in an instant, she shifted her hips and draped her leg over him, pulling him down flush with her body, able to once against feel his hardness pressed against her.

"Jeff?" she said, barely a whisper.

"Yeh?"

"Fuck me."

"Since when did Annie Edison have such a potty mouth" He teased.

She slipped her hand between them and took hold of his cock through his boxers causing a short gasp.

"Glad I know one trick to make the great Jeff Winger speechless" she giggled.

Now stroking him lightly through the material, she smiled at the faint wet patch on his crotch, smile growing wider has he began to thrust gently into her hand, desperate for any release.

“Fuck Annie” he moaned softly into her ear.

She deftly removed his underwear with a combination of hands and feet, flicking back toward the top of the bed. She let forward to kiss him hungrily while tucking them between the mattress and headboard, his eyes firmly on her.

“Jeff!” she pouted as he lifted away to grab something from his bedside drawer.

Smiling as she realised, she took the condom from him and threw it to the side.

“What the hell Annie”

“We don’t need it, I have a IUD, I trust you Jeff” her hands returning to stroke his abs.

He was taken aback slightly, but he trusted her fully, shooting her a warm smile in return.

“You sure about this?”

“Mmhmm, I want this Jeff. I trust you.” she said pawing at his chest.

He kissed her gently as he positioned himself over her before pushing slowly in. She was tight around him but her wetness helped him push further without trouble. He pulled his head back, studying her face as he continued, making sure he wasn’t hurting her.

They both let out a moan as he stopped just short of his full length, both letting a slight chuckle at each other’s reaction. He remained stationary, allowing her to adjust to him, and benefiting in taking the sight of her in once more.

She had taken surprise at him being so far inside her, burying her face in his neck, her teeth sinking lightly into his skin as he filled her. 

After a short while, stationary, she teased “You're supposed to move Jeff, do I need to teach you?” 

He shot her a smile as he regained his senses, still not quite believing this was actually happening.

Beginning with slow, deep thrusts. She felt a feeling of fullness within her, his fingers were may have pleasurable but this felt far more intense and intimate.

They took a moment to find a comfortable rhythm, their size difference thankfully less of an issue than expected, he began to accelerate his movements. He rubbed circles over her back, which settled her a little, relaxing into their movements.

Beginning to feel his own release rising, he adjusted there position, now finding a deeper angle.

Thrusting with his full length, Annie moaned loudly “Fuck... Jeff”

He looked deep into her eyes and he continued with a punishing pace, in an almost desperate whisper he responded “God Annie”. Attempts at denying his orgasm were quickly losing their effectiveness as she matched his thrusts. He began massaging her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers as he bent down over her.

Her orgasm was building rapidly once more, she grabbed on to his shoulders for stability, her breath becoming more rushed.

Grabbing his ass and encouraging him once more deeply into her, she let go, throwing her head back in pleasure, eyes forced closed and digging in to his shoulders roughly with her nails, leaving a definite mark. Her walls clenching around him as she did so, his trusts now easing in pace. He could no longer hold off, the sensation was more than enough to send him over the edge, spilling his hot come inside of her.

He collapsed on to her panting, their sweat glistened bodies intertwined as he nuzzled into her neck.

“Jesus Christ Annie” he whispers into her ear.

She chuckled slightly but was still unable find any words at the moment.

Not wanting to crush her, he pulled back to rest in his arms, finally pulling out of her. He reached over the bedside table to grab a few tissues.

Once cleaned up, they collapsed back into the bed exhausted, Annie curling up close to him with his hand loosely around her waist, looking up into his soft blue eyes.

“Thank god you shouted at me” he teased.

“That’s why you should always listen to me”

“Yes M’lady”

She smiled and pulled herself towards him, head resting on his shoulder. Jeff had never been one for cuddling, yet he felt more content and relaxed than he had in a very long time.

It wasn't long before they began to drift off, still intertwined together.

* * *


End file.
